


Afternoon Showing

by zenkitty555



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Day Off, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Karl discovers a whole new world thanks to Wong.





	Afternoon Showing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little ficlet to satisfy my craving for not only Wordo, but also my headcanon of Karl being raised pretty isolated from the rest of the world.  
> Hope it's enjoyable?

It was his first time away from Kamar-Taj and Katmandu since he had come to this foreign land to find the Ancient One, and it scared him to some degree. The outside world was busy and intimidating, and a city like this was even worse than the countryside of his childhood home. Even if it took all of his courage to follow his friend though the streets, there was still a rush of excitement that overtook him. Adrenaline ran through him like that first time he ever conjured a shield during a sparring session.

The last time he had been in a place like this he had been running, but now they were visiting. If only he could take his time to look and process the sights and sound in front of him. The high buildings and store signs stacked upon one another was unlike anything he had ever seen elsewhere. It was hard not to lag behind taking it all in, especially since Wong always walked with a quick, confident step.

He could feel Wong’s eyes upon him when he dawdle a little too much, or tried to ask what the signs said in their graceful characters. Clearly they were on a schedule, and there was no time to sear their neon glow into his memory.

Mumbling a ’sorry’, Karl quickly caught up as they rushed toward their destination. They ducked into a building in the middle of the city square, realizing that they made it just in time. As they entered the last row of the dark theater, they were able to catch the end of the previews. Karl was amazed by how large it was, the figures on the screen must have been taller than two stories.

When he was a child, he had been forbidden to go to these kinds of places, and when he had been able to leave their home, it was normally to accompany his grandfather or mother on business. After he had told Wong that one evening, Wong insisted that he must experience seeing a movie on the big screen. It was actually quite big, bigger than he had imagined. In his mind, it would be only a little larger than a wall. This was much bigger than that though.

Wong hadn’t told him what the movie was about before it started, but he hoped it was something good. He had seen movies on the television, as his mother had eventually purchased one when he was a teenager.

Sometimes when they were alone, Wong talked lovingly about going to the cinema with his grandmother early in the morning before one of the longer holiday periods. There was magic in listening to the other master revisiting the memories; hearing the normally stoic man launch into stories of childhood told so sweetly, moved him in ways few others had ever been able conjure inside of him.

Karl was positive that he had not shared that side of him with anyone else. It was a gift for him and him alone, and it made him feel special. Wong may not know what kind of feelings he had stirred within Karl, but they were there, and they weren’t going to go away. Still, Karl had few allies and he decided it would be wise to foster a friendship than risk what little they did share by overstating his admiration.

As he sat in the theater, watching beautiful people on the screen, Karl clenched his hands up and unfurled them at intervals, occasionally looking over at his movie partner for cues as to what he should be doing. During some of the parts, people laughed in areas that he didn’t quite get, and he could tell that others were moved when he felt nothing. He was amused by the film, yet his mind couldn’t focus on it like it could when he was younger. Being surrounded by others was an odd sensation, like there was a way that he should follow, but he didn't know how.

For almost the whole movie, Wong didn’t look over at him, transfixed by the picture. Karl tried to do the same, and for a little bit of time he was able to become lost with in it, until the main actor began to undress his lover.

The camera focused on the slow movement of her chest, up and down with her breast barely covered by her shirt at that point. The long fingers of the lead ran over her skin as she took in a sharp breath. Cool colored lights gave the scene a serene feeling, but he couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably in his seat. He couldn’t help but be wonder as to if Wong felt similarly, eventually deciding that it was only him. This new surrounding made him painfully aware of his short comings and lack of opportunities to live before this moment.

The darkness of the hall was actually comforting. No one sat near them, and Wong was certainly not looking over. It was reassuring knowing no one was looking at him in his moment of weakness. 

Once again he clenched his hand before opening it back up as it laid upon his leg. He tried to wipe off the moisture that gathered in his palms. It felt like it didn't want to come off for some reason.

When it was all over, they got up and exited the building, back into the city square. Wong gave him a small smirk, before putting his hands in his pockets.

It was somewhat odd to be dressed in common clothes once again, but Wong looked good. Since Karl had to borrow some, he was a little less stylish. It didn't really matter though, as Wong only met his eyes. Karl had trouble meeting his, practically forcing himself to occasionally meet them, but they never wavered, and he could feel them when he did look away.

“That was not bad.”

Karl smiled politely, not quite sure if it was a prompt for a discussion or just a statement.

“You mean, it was good then?”

Karl hadn't really considered the quality of story that much, too distracted by his thoughts and feelings.

“Not quite.”

As Karl looked at him, he almost seemed to be humming with contentment, the first time he had seen the other master like this out in public. There were not many masters around their age, and the few that were, never really took to Karl much, while with Wong they were cordial.

Wong looked at him differently. He knew deep down inside why the others had seen and treated Karl like this at Kamar-Taj. Despite his best efforts to integrate, he was always too proper and pensive. He couldn't help but guard every thought. And that was just the beginning of his shortcomings.

“Come on,” Wong called, starting to maneuver through the crowd once again.

When they arrived to where they were going, Wong summed a portal and they were back in Kamar-Taj. It was as if they had never spent a minute outside of its walls. Everything seemed and felt the same.

It would have been a lie if Karl told himself he was not disappointed, but at the same time he didn't know what he had expected. Only, he had wanted to spend time with his friend on the outside. It seemed Wong had other ideas, bidding him a goodbye for the rest of the afternoon and went off to his own rooms.

In his moment of disappointment, Karl decided to return to a place that always provided him comfort: a small alcove off of the main courtyard. The area had been where he first hid after he had his great first humiliation at the hands of an older and wiser master whom had since retired. It was a place of meditation for him, and others didn't ever seem to care to venture off in that area.

As he sat on the cobbled stones broken up with grass, he looked at the wall that always had the same pattern, but somehow managed to look different almost every time he visited. The falling light danced upon it, soothing him better than any text or person could. His mind drifted back to the movie, trying to piece together the story, but it only brought up the reactions in Wong's features.

It was only then he realized that he was starting to feel that familiar haze of affection that he had not felt in quite a while. Instead of the dreamlike wants of his childhood, this time the feelings only brought upon him a wave of dull ache upon him.

Lost once again in his thoughts, he didn’t hear as someone approached and became startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he looked up, he saw the Ancient One standing over him with a curious expression. No one had ever bothered him there before, and for a brief moment he was scared that she could sense people's emotions in addition to her abilities to see future possibilities. It scared him slightly. Although he had warmed up to her over the past few years, it was not an easy road for either of them. Now he understood there was some level of care in her concern, even if they didn’t always see eye to eye.

“Enjoying the last of your day off?” She asked.

Whenever she asked questions, it never really sounded like much of a question. Similar to all the times before, it almost sounded like the beginning of some coded philosophical discussion that was more a lecture than a proper discussion.

“Yes,” He replied cautiously, still guarding his expression from her; a habit he had yet to shake.

He got up from where he was sitting, brushing off his pant legs and feeling the spring in his boots. She watched as he waited for her to start into whatever she wanted to tell him, or whatever she would question him about. It was often like this.

“It’s good to have new experiences and push oneself to overcome any hesitations we might have doing something new. You already knew this though.”

He nodded ever so lightly, not to seem rude.

“I hope that the next time you have a free day, you’ll use the opportunity to explore some more. It’s good to know the world from the perspective of other students.”

It was what she wanted to say, reminding him once again of his past. Sometimes it got under his skin ever so slightly. He knew she wasn’t doing it out of spite or malice, as they often had long discussion when he first came about how he was the grandson of Krowler, and how there would be those who could never understand what that meant. It was probably why she had insisted that he spend some time being tutored by Wong about the morality of magic. His ideas of what sorcery was and could be had been very skewed as he came to learn in those sessions. The sacrifice one made for the betterment of oneself was not always the clear path his grandfather had painted it. After coming to Kamar-Taj, his teachers had undone whatever incorrect habits he had learned.  

Karl thought carefully before opening his mouth to speak, “Yes. If the opportunity presents itself, I would like that.”

“It's good to hear. Now, I will leave you to your thoughts Master Mordo. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

She nodded in his direction and clasped her hands behind her back before strolling off into the distance.

Although the exchange had been quick, he pondered over it for a while before heading back to his own quarters. He knew it would be some time before he had another chance to venture off into the vast world.

 

.oOo.

 

The next time they had a day off, he and Wong once again went to the theater. This time he was less aware of himself and his surroundings, able to enjoy the movie somewhat. He still looked over to Wong occasionally to try to gauge how he was enjoying and reacting to the film. It was easier to see exactly what the man was feeling this time around, slowly learning his tells through their almost daily chats. There was that slight quirk of his mouth to indicate amusement, and if he was smiling, he was completely immersed into whatever he was engaged in, be it a lesson, a book, a movie or a conversation. The furrow of a brow was either disapproval or confusion, only disconcernable by a down tick of the corners of his mouth for disapproval.

Wong expressed himself very differently than most of the very few people Karl had encountered before coming to Kamar-Taj. The man’s words were normally more blunt than his intentions, but Karl figured it was his way to warn others that he was not to be taken lightly. Never intentionally mean or cruel in his frank openness, his advice helped Karl in ways that The Ancient One’s vague open questions could not.

The only real problem Karl had with Wong was how safe the slightly older master made him feel, which to him was a weakness he had not felt in a great while. It was uncomfortable to spend much of his free time daydreaming scenarios and possible conversations they could have. He worried it bordered on obsession, even though he knew it was truely love sickness he was suffering from.

Because of his silly daydreaming habit, Karl was ready after they walked out of the theater together. He would make some interesting observation about the character or scenes they had watched, and then they would go from there, much like when they discussed magic. It was simple, except when he tried to open his mouth and found he could only close it again.

“That was not very good,” Wong finally said after a moment or two of standing there.

Once again, they went through the the motions of the previous time they went out together, leaving without saying much. Karl’s heart pounding fasted in his chest cavity than he thought it would.

However, when they went out for the third time together on their day off, Karl picked the movie this time, and they watched it together like all the other times before. The third time was much easier than the second, and leaps and bounds better than the first. Half way through, when the characters on the screen had moment of raw honesty, he felt himself becoming more emotional much to his embarrassment. Something about the scene reminded him of how alone he had felt for most of his life. He had to bite his lip to keep himself in his seat, the sudden panic making his skin crawl with uncomfortable energy. In his mind, it was silly to have such a reaction, but his feelings did not listen to reason no matter how many times he cursed himself. His heart and head were too stubborn to communicate properly.

What was unexpected though, was the arm that wrapped around his shoulders after a minute or two of going through these motions. It took all his will power not to turn and look at Wong, not wanting to scare him off or act like he was as affected as he was.

Even after the scenes had passed, the arm still weighed on him: a good, comforting weight of reassurance. From that point on, it was impossible to focus on what was in the screen; his mind raced with questions about Wong’s actions.

Only when the movie ended did Wong’s arm come off of his shoulders. It was then that he allowed himself to look at his friend. Or was it teetering on becoming something more than a friend? He could be sure. It was not established what exactly happened and hard for him to suss out. He knew that in some other places, these sort of things had no meaning and were viewed in a platonic light, making it harder to know. All of their interactions had seemed so cordial, so why would it be something more?

When they exited the theater, Karl was once again at a loss for words despite trying to prepare to offer his opinions earlier in the week. Wong looked at him, his gaze calculating. He then smirked, before it turned into a smile and threw his arm around Karl once again as they walked through the city square. Even if they received stares, it didn’t matter, for Karl’s heart was soaring. There was no mistaking the meaning this time. He knew deep down inside this was something more, and he was so glad that Wong had the courage to make the first move even if he didn't. It seemed fitting that he wouldn't confess his feelings verbally.

When they were finally in a quiet area, Karl shook off the arm before turning to his movie watching partner. His mouth opened a crack to say something, but before he could, Wong brought his hand up to Karl’s face and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

He felt nothing at first, surprised how quickly it had happened. After Wong pulled away, Karl realized his heart was beating harder than normal. His palms started to gather perspiration in them, not enough to be unable to endure it, but just enough for him to be aware of it. It made him want to wipe them on his trousers, but he dared not move too suddenly, afraid to give a wrong impression somehow.

“Well?”

“I… I don’t know what you want me to say, or what I should do,” Karl replied.

It was true; there was nothing more to it. The very few he had been involved with before, eagerly took control, but Wong waited. Karl was unsure what he waited for.

Wong rubbed at the top of his lip, his mouth thinning in contemplation on how to respond. It seemed that although he had enough skill to smoothly get to this point, it was harder for him to move forward, almost as if he expected to fail.

“Let’s go back and you can think it over,” Wong finally said.

Karl grabbed his wrist before Wong could make a portal.

“I liked it. I want more. I like you and this, and,” He paused as his mind flooded with lots of different thoughts, “Let’s not go back, yet.”

“Sounds good.”

Wong looked around slowly, smiling a small smile before leaning back in for a proper kiss, and it felt like finally like things were falling into place. This would be their night, away from prying eyes and tucked away in a pocket of happiness that he couldn't have expected existed for him before this moment.


End file.
